Cool story I know you will like
by tsukishima7
Summary: Ah, frak it. I admit it is kind of a crack fic, but its just an amalgamation of unfinished fics and things I have yet to work out. Most of them are science fiction ficlets with only 3 stupid stories.
1. Chapter 1

AN: vary cool story yu will like lol

Shirou has many cool swords. Small swords big swords cupcake swords. He live in Fukujujiki something. He love sword.

"I will be hero someday. make father very pruod."

He walks while walking snoping around Sakura house. Seeing that bastard Shinjii he pull out sword gun with 100000000000 bullets.

He shoot the swordgun pulling the trigger hitting Shunji a googol times in tha face (LOLOLO so funny) But he get no satusfaction so he punch Shinji house very hard with his punch.

"WHAT ARE YOUDOING EMIYA! STOP PUNCHING MY HOUSE WITH YOUR FIST RIGHT NOW!" A old ugly man said (He is name forggoten HAHA)

Shitou stop punching house and grab collar from old lift high in air WHOSE THE BITCH NOW LOL!

"You feel very evilll OLD MAN! I have to kill you now!" He said confidentlia yes.

Making a sword that can kill anything he stab him a gazillion times. When old man turn into incest he very angry.

"ME VERY ANGRY!"

Making a sord size of jupiter he throw very hard againts earth. Destroying everything. But god of sex no happy. because no sex anymore because no eath exist (LOL ALIENS STIPUD GOD :)

So god make new earth with more hormonol Shirou. very interesting development.

Shirou still kill old man and Shinji but instead detroying earth he sexing with Sakura. Little truoble finding hole of course, find good one on belly( DUH! EVERYBODY KNOWS THAT LOSER HAHAHA0)

Alien fall dow n from sky and Shirou recognize becuase alien have english plate saying alien. He kill them too becoause he no like. Use sword that can kill laina by pissing on them. TROLOLO PIS HAHA

BUt story is suddenly ending but shirou cut author head ofbefawdkjnekjfhse


	2. Grave misconception

Note: WHAT!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fate Stay Night. The Big Conception does, like everything else in this universe if it was a palpable sentient entity. Which it isn't by the way.

The remaining time.

* * *

The hope and desires of a dying universe where entropy progresses, leaving nothing but dilute photon-lepton gas. Unrealized potential and repetition may start again, in the psychic resonance of the old times. But there is a beginning to an end, quantum fluctuations will reignite the universe back to its original beginning point. Giving the universe to have a chance repeating interpreted wrongs and not misinterpreted rights.

Today marks the day of the second universe already 13.8 billion years in progress, a fraction of a second to anyone observing outside the universe. The day of the biggest ripple in repeated patterns. He who escaped the contingency with the power of the Shining Trapezohedron bestowed from a multitude of universes, an artefact not interacting with eldritch physics, capable of defying fate. The first of many who will raise above calculated motion and thoughts in universal physics.

* * *

The thoughts of one Shirou Emiya may be the strangest of the many irregularities in normalcy, he didn't think about normal things like fun or life. He had no real drive, no conviction, he would wandered aimlessly till he found his end if it wasn't for instinctive survival an ingrained patterns. Many didn't know what to make of him, People ignored him, his teachers ignored his empty papers, his guardians ignored his empty eyes that would unnerve someone to the point of insanity. Everything he observed passes away like quick sand slipping through his fingers. When he received the letter of his father, he understood what he had to do. After he'd killed Matou Zouken and Shinji, it was time.

So there he was, staring in front of a computer terminal, trying to ignore the strange urge to call Sakura with an apathetic gaze. he had no possession with him beyond a Black shaped dagger that never actually left his person since that dreadful day, and an iron fested tome with the words Al-Azif ingrained on the cover. He didn't know why, or tried to understand. The only thing that matters to him, is that it exist. And would keep him ingrained in a reality people may acknowledge. He thought human emotion is a factor he didn't need, realizing the futility of making logic of the illogical. The universe only consist of two absolute things to him. energy and information at its most basic form. derived from nothing, also a concept he tried to understand, but equally futile as human emotion and processes.

"The closure of the cycle..." He said emotionless.

He turns around to face the streets and buildings again, an amalgamation of strange architecture and uniform buildings almost like it was made in one collective planning. He thought of mankind's futility in trying to reach perfection with technology and innovation, he knew there was no such thing as perfection or imperfections.  
They still tried to understand the workings in reality in spite of that, to grasp the universe with their 3 dimensional minds. A chain of explosions was heard not too far away from his position. Showing a monster of unparalleled durability enduring the barrage of magic and mystical weapons like an animal would react to flies.

As the shock-wave that ruffles his hair and trench coat reaches him, letting the real course of nature be felt on his skin and bones. His apathy diminishing only a minuscule amount for one microsecond. but having no interest to the abomination that drives the fear in mere normal mortal men. His expression was dark, his eyes surrounded by black rings of tiredness, his shoulder length hair shadowing his face to make a visage of a man who has seen everything, and stopped caring. The strangest features of him where his red eyes, he didn't know or cared where he got them. They only made people fear more of his unnatural posture and gaze.

He watched the Alien entity, its unnatural empty eyes observing the futile effort of man as they failed to scratch its skin and flesh. He saw the alien motions for what is was, a singular purpose only stopped by the annoyance standing in its way. If the angel had more intelligence than an animal it truly is, it might just have just passed through them without consequence.

"Stupid and pointless..." An apt description of everything around him. He contemplated whether he should go back to Home Base or try to locate the Magus headquarters before Rin flew over in her flying platform that must be a mystic code, loudly requesting for him to jump on as the Alien being came closer to their position. He slowly complied with an apathetic gait to the platform, calmly stepping on it without a literal care in the world as Rin flew away from the Eldritch abomination.

Yes the time to harvest humanities potential has come, the fruit of knowledge and the infinite power of Kashra. Soon to be released in this unforgiving world. With Shirou the swordcaster as the observer. His power only limited by his inhuman nature.


	3. Alien concepts

"Hey, you Are Shirou, are you?" She hesitantly inquired.

"Names are pointless categorizations of elementary particles and energy in collective separate space from other concepts and perception... But yes, that is my designated label. " He hoarsely replied.

"Um, Thats... very... interesting..." He grabbed a manila folder from his coat, and nonchalantly handed it to her.

Odd was becoming weird as she briefly glanced at the folder, noticing his badge on his coat and the black military officer suit. "So, what's up with the getup?"

"These are the dying gifts my teacher left me... 5 years ago." While he may have been apathetic to everything, he can't stop the twinge in his heart when the memories resurfaced. Shirou's may have ended this way, but his past was the reason he became like this. You can't forget an emotion that made you what you are.

She looked at his eyes, and can't help but feel sad for him, for those eyes are the same of what she saw in the mirror many years past. She awkwardly placed a hand on his shoulder and focused back her attention on the buildings and the Alien godlike entity that was wrecking the city without a known reason. She flew up the mountain, avoiding falling rocks and going through giant holes in the mountains with a brutal grace. Far away from the platform, back in the city. The Alien entity was throwing Mages left and right with his tentacular appendages, killing a dozen mages, and a Dead Apostle Ancestor. It was like an unstoppable force of Eldritch power they were trying to fight.

"After we evacuate non Magic capable citizens from the city, we will explain some things we do here."

Shirou made no motion to have heard her. Not remotely interested in the Magic association dealings, his apathy no match of his resentment against nobles and researchers.  
The hatred he feels, the burning sensation he feels when they are mentioned, they could never truly be forgotten.

"Not interested?" She questioned, and yet again for a small moment, he felt the slightest annoyance.

Putting on his mask managed to silence the annoyance and distracted him enough to notice the equally alien monster approaching the first entity. He watched in a calm manner to the resulting fight.


	4. You can't understand

AN: BWAHAHAHAHA WHAT IM I DOING LOL! I DONT KOW.

* * *

Edge of the Universe

The ship slowed down by the counter force enough that it could be seen by the naked eye, drifting to the nearest star to assimilate its power and celestial bodies for rare resources. With the size of the ship, its front gate was not so surprisingly able to fit the entire star system in its cargo bay.

It still amazes everyone that the ships creation came out from a terrorist attack that corrupted the network, where the outcome was that all automated builders and nano drones went haywire. Building space elevators that reached the moon and assimilated it to its structure, no planets survived the building frenzy, and when there was no materials left. They used excess solar energy to create more matter from energy, of course you would think everyone had no problems. The reality of the situation was that it grew out of control, entire complexes and houses were used for the structures, spaces were left open to the vacuum of space. No atmosphere systems were created, they had to adapt and build enclosed cities with Oxyale production centers. And 1E1001 years ago, they didn't perfect Graviton Forge technology yet. So some sectors were still affected by the 4 cube law, costing millions of lives in that dark period.

The assimilated planets gets crunched by the black holes to be processed in transportable pieces throughout all sectors except sector D13 while the star gets transported to a empty cargo bay to be converted to habitable space. Unfortunately all that power will likely be used for Terahertz coffee heating machines and Noxbyte bandwidth internet servers.

"Now that we are in normal Quantum flux, we can deactivate the 1E720 Qubit Toha Heavy Industries Law Shifters Field Engine (Q.F.E.) and Proton equalizers. Tell everyone that Noxbyte bandwidth is available again for civilian use. And according to star formations and infra-light spectrum's, we have 1E10 years before activating the Q.F.E. again. Thats enough time for restarting the Qubit field and Proton equalizer project that will envelop this entire realm. Xulu! Are you intercepting any subspace communications on any frequencies?"

"We are receiving faint ancient Latin messages coming from Galaxy clusters coordinates designated QX19852456QY46323869, we will reach it in 30 minutes if we use 90% power on Galactic Graviton thrusters and spatial Warp drives, Captain."

"Give only 83% to the FTL systems, i have a feeling that the celebrations will use much of our power. We are not in a hurry anyways... Well besides dumping the inhabitants of sector D13 on a planet that can semi-support mineral life, i have just about enough of their shit. Don't they know it also hurts me if they shoot Electronuclear Particle Cannons on the interior hulls!"

"Sorry Captain, no planet you described are detected in a 5000 million parsec sensor range."

"I guess all realms are the same, lifeless and boring as quark-gluon plasma."

His daughter having enough of all the boring talk, jumped and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You are boring me daddy, can we go play with the dragons?"

Feeling ashamed that he neglected his most precious daughter, he tried to pat her head but cried in jest when she tightened her arms.

"Ok ok, we can go to the Eridium lake. Don't be mad sweetie, rather direct your anger to the incompetent Xulu there."

"Xulu! You are mean, you're taking my special daddy time!." She stuck out her tongue in his direction.

"But Ce.." He tried to explain, but shut down his mouth when the Captains visor glowed red.

"Try to not mess anything up while i'm gone, and slow down the ship to half % lightspeed when we are close to our destination."

Not wasting any time for his beloved daughter. He disappeared in a flash, leaving the rest of the crew to work while the Captain enjoys a stroll in the hazardous Eridium refinery.  
Where mutated beasts are abundant and giant 51780 feet tall automated robots guard the huge complex in the middle of the purple lake that can almost be called a sea.

The first production of these ridiculous robots actually began when a Trenhyu scientist 1E990 years ago was mocked because of his proposition to replace the now obsolete builder and assimilation machines with humanoid robots the size of a mountain, of course the Graviton forge was actually too big and costly to be fitted into something that relatively small. So the scientist had to make due with his own resources and builded a robot an impressive 11000 feet height, with 4 legs and 8 arms and a lot subgraplers.

To bypass the 4 cube law, the scientist used an old Adamantite-Trinium formula for the frame and Graphene for the rest of the structure. The trickiest part the Trenhyu had problems with are obviously the joints, to be able to lift one arm still required millions of horsepower. He strangely decided to use thousands of outdated fusion reactors and specially fitted them to each motorized part with special P-0,001 Hydrogen. And if that wasn't enough power, he also strapped hundreds of rocket boosters to each limb.

Millions of years later, it is still used as builders and pilotable fighting machines. Although obsolete, people still needed something to fill their time with beside sitting at their homes all day in automated luxury. And it is always fun to see a 40000 feet mech fighting giant 28000 feet genetically engineered space monsters. The Captain especially loves it when he deployed dozens of them on a industry age planet when they wouldn't stop their agressieve barbarian criminal ways. Yes, the Sarmakians received a grim surprise that day.


	5. Have I lost my marbles?

AN: I LIKE MOM VER Y MUCH JUST SO YOU KNOIW LALALA!

* * *

"This is... Elder God Demonbane..."

Immediately I thought of locking down the God in Trinium-Graphene or Adamantite, but realize it might as well be pointless. The records led me to believe that nothing can actually stop this God because of its close link to Azathoth. And if Demonbane truly resides in this vessel, it must be for a reason.

And the records also mentioned there were infinite amounts of lesser demonbanes throughout the multiverse. So it is quite possible that this Demonbane is just a regular artificial god. Not quite powerful as the Elder God, but fearsome in its abilities and weaponry.

Of course it doesn't seem to be a sentient Demonbane, so my worries elevated a bit and I'm beginning to get interested. This presented quite an opportunity, regardless of eldritch interference. I can definitely work this to my advantage.

Grabbing power from the ether magi to trinary quantum superposition system circuit runes, I link the divine power core to my own crystallized mana heart. Immediately feeling the overflow of Azathoth particles flooding into my Scarletite/Hihiirokane superconductor runic circuits, rerouted to ether space storage. (AN: Hihiirokane is a Japanese mythical metal stronger than steel, and is also a very good conductor, Lore also tells its a divine metal made by godlike entities.)

Some abilities from Demonbane tried to integrate themselves to my soul, I halted those to be processed later. Now I'm busy trying to rearrange my own magic system in my body to properly work efficiently with the extra power, and mesh well with other delicate devices.

**Gáe Bolg!**

Turning to look where that shout came I suddenly realize something is trying to rewrite causality, and because I was too busy calculating a Jupiter sized magic array in ether space. The attack hit me right in the crystal heart. Still exposed from the earlier fight.

I am momentarily incapacitated through an interference the spear is causing on my runic heart circuitry. Giving the illusion that I'm dead while my nanites rapidly repairs the Scarletite circuits inlaid in the mana heart.

'Error... Heart hit?... Actions possible will be mind and wireless system related matters...

.

.

Most advantageous route found, Transferring processor power and 2 memory partitions to the Demonbane mechanical god entity.'

Demonbane twitched, its robotically movements slow and jerky. It took one step down from the platform, shaking the ground from its impossible mass. Walking erratically next to me, adjusting its programming to the chassis functions. Learning and adapting to the limited robotic parameters.

"I surprisingly managed to kill him. Although, what are you supposed to be?" The blue clad servant from before inquired.

"I am Demonbane... Terminal of the mind you have attacked. Such transgression is unforgivable. For I am the blade that cuts evil, so thus you must die!" Demonbane roared with his mechanical voice.

Sprinting forward with a surprisingly fast velocity, Demon bane managed to clip the servants shoulder. Twisting in midair using Antigravity technology and kicking the servant in the back. The Lancer righted himself before he could crash near Shirou and pulled his spear from Shirou's heart. Unknowingly hastening his regeneration.

"Ugh! Even dead you're quite a pest. Although I think it will be a more fairer fight now against his toy."

"Your arrogance and ignorance will be your downfall servant. I was made to fight against the most powerful abominations roaming earth. You will be... Terminated!"


	6. Something new

AN: very cool story you may like ahem.

Shirou has many cool swords. Small swords, big swords, cupcake swords. He live in Fuyuki something. He loves swords. Like love love.

"I will be hero someday. I will my make father very proud."

He walks around, snooping around the Matou mansion. Seeing that bastard Shinji hit Sakura's cheek with his palm. He finally lost it. Pulling out a sword-gun from nothing with a infinite amounts of incendiary plasma bullets. He shoots the sword-gun pulling the trigger hitting Shinji a dozen times in the solar plexus and groin (He should have thought of wearing Adamantiun armor before he tried hitting a girl. Stupid idiot) But he gets no satisfaction of this pointless violence. That's how heroes work.

After asking Sakura why Shinji hit her, she explains everything. I get really mad after that so I punched the window of the mansion.

"What are you doing Emiya! Stop this nonsense violence upon my property. You will be paying for that!" Zouken Matou warned (He's kinda weird, so he will die.)

Shitou glares at Zouken and lifts the old man's collar high in air (Why is no one wearing Adamantium?)

"You disgust with every fiber of my being OLD MAN! You will now die for your sins!" He said confidently and vengeful.

Making a sword that can kill anything, he stabs the old magus countless sure of his supposedly limited immortality. When the old man turns into a swarm of worms he becomes angrier.

"Zouken! You can't escape me, you bastard!"

Making a sword with unlimited power, he analyses the world and threw the sword to all familiars in a dimensionally refractory path. Destroying everything in its wake. And accidentally destroying the world. But God of everything was not happy. because there was no humans to admire his creations anymore because no Earth exist (He probably never heard of aliens, moron.

So god makes a new Earth with more calmer Shirou. Making a very interesting development.

Shirou still kills the old man and Shinji. But instead destroying Earth, he have intercourse with Sakura. A very cute display because they were both virgins.

Aliens fell down from the sky somehow without reason, and Shirou recognizes them because the aliens have an sword shaped name plate saying alien squad. He kills them too because everyone knows everyone are evil and want to destroy the earth without reason. He uses a sword that can kill aliens by infecting them with a disease. (You would think with all those advanced technology, they would a have good healthcare plan.)

But the story came to an abrupt halt because Shirou doesn't like me peeking at them, so he cuts the author's head ofbefawdkjnekjfhse


	7. I Rig it

Haiken Kruger Quantum vacuum powered multi-core processor with an Azathoth type architecture featuring 2 Exahertz of speed in the overclock configuration.  
With 700 Quantum cores and an excess of 626262 supraconductive parallel hyperlinks, it is an absolute beast. Not to mention the thermal siphoning system  
will cool the thing to near absolute zero if necessary. And using Quantum entanglement it could theoretically use all processors in the universe  
wirelessly with no latency delay called Quantum parallel superpositioning.

With the processors features, it wouldn't need ram to work. But we use it anyways to make things easier. Having a PACMR Permanent Access Crystal Memory Rom  
This would enable to have the device a permanent hyperlink to all important functions without any error and crashing issues. Also being a backup Operating  
System alongside the processor memory cache. It also has the regular 1 Yottabyte QDDR24X 12Exahert Random Access Memory Core.

And the motherboard would be just a hunk of hyperconductive elementary block fitted with threaded micronchips and wireless vacuum port adapters.  
Fitted with every known wireless systems and redundant features. With the nice addition of having permanent fitted programs installed in to the Hi0S.  
No power supply is needed for all of this considering all part power themselves with ambient energy via the Keron conductors or the Ion Neutrino modules.  
But it also uses Zero Point Energy Perpetual Photon Drives for long lasting operations.

The GPU is a 3 dimensional processing unit with 4 high precision photon projectors making any physical monitors redundant. The size of the holographic  
projection has the same resolution density at any given size after image files were replaced with Quantum vectoring photon capturing technology in the  
PLatinum age. Having the Haiken illuminate perception cores to accurately represent any true 3D images. Low latency Qubit connections make any delays  
unnoticeable by any man or low tech machines. The clock is linked to the Kruger CQPU to make everything efficient.

Long term memory units are the Quartz based permanent write/read only memory, the 920Yottabytes HANNA10DIO type storage crystals. This is permanent write.  
So don't put any types of data on this type of storage. For the rewritable and read storages there are the 200Exabytes Trinary 4 dimensional Quantum State  
Drives.


	8. Unpremeditated

Demonbane's power and prowess is quite a particular topic spoken in lore

I wish my fellow Homo Sapiens would grow an intelligence for once.

My Linguistic prowess is unmatched.

You are a brittle being that can't mettle.

An idea of an conventional society, deteriorating in spears of logic.

I will try to explain in a manner your unsophisticated mind can understand.

How delightful, the mortals settling their differences in barbarian ways.

Your despicable mouth has produced another mind bending confusion.

I beg you pardon? How shameful of me.

Do you really need to massacre humans in this uncouth game?

Such an amusing affair.

Alas, I regret my decisions.

I herald the time of grief and strife.

Disestablishing the broken bureaucracy permeating the world en masse.


	9. Accidental premature post

EDIT: Rewrote the chapter, merging all 3 chapters together. Now with more words you could never possibly ever understand without having studied advanced science or be a Wiki-wizard, nerd something.

* * *

Song Inspiration: Epica: The Quantum Enigma - Dreamscape - Acoustic version (Just go with it. Or... Darude - Sandstorm.)

Twin Continuum

"Magic, science. Is there really a difference?" ~ Unknown

* * *

There lies the hope and desires of a dying universe where entropy progresses, leaving nothing behind but dilute photon-lepton gas. Unrealized potential and repetition may start up again, in the Quantum resonance of the old times.

As there is a beginning to an end, Quantum fluctuations will reignite the universe back to its original beginning point. Giving the universe to have a chance repeating interpreted wrongs and not misinterpreted rights. Essentially with no higher purpose beyond Azathoth's delusions.

Today marks the day of the Nth existential plane already 13.8 billion years in progress. A fraction of a second to anyone observing outside the universe. The day of the biggest ripple in repeated patterns. Time, motion and paradox converging bringing change and unpredictability.

He who escaped the contingency with the power of the Shining Trapezohedron bestowed upon his alternates from a multitude of universes, an artifact not interacting with the standard model of physics and mathematical laws, capable of defying fate. He is, the first of many who will raise above calculated motion and thoughts in universal physics.

* * *

Monolith: I

~Introduction to Science~

=(+)=

Earth - 2009 - 2011

11 year old Shirou was an avid sci-fi fan.

It began when he was reading novels about heroes that saved countless of lives. Legends that knew no boundaries and gifted with great a many powers. But further along the line he also began reading some darker stories. Until he came along a few peculiar stories that caught his interest, the likes of Blame!, Biomega, Gantz and more science oriented graphic novels.

He knew that they used science to achieve their goals, so Shirou thought he also could be a hero if he studied a more elaborate branch of science. Of course in his haste he didn't realize that the science applied in his novels were far away from realized. Being theoretical fiction at best. But even after this realisation, he didn't stop trying to look for answers. The answers and solutions that could mitigate his weak affinity to magecraft.

After a month of studying obscure arcane books he found around his father's study and the apocryphal internet forums, he formulated a theoretical concept.

'Magecraft is always rejected by Gaia, but what if I molded the natural world using Structural analysis and Projection based on existing laws of physics? The cause will disappear, but the effects always stay. Otherwise it should be a time paradox.'

And with that idea in mind, he started a revolution beyond magic and science. The work of long and arduous studies bearing fruit. It would be some time before Shirou could find the tools needed to test this theory, but Fortūna was favoring his side.

The first spark a few weeks later after that was when he used structural analysis on a _Multi-Phase Hermetic detector_ and a _Electron microscope_ on a trip to a laboratory.  
And using those blueprints he got from understanding the general principles, figured out to do an analysis on an atomic scale. And after some testing with advanced knowledge of how Quantum forces work, gained the ability to transmute things on a quasi-molecular scale.

He needed rare materials and metals to progress some of his later ideas. So he experimented with some combinations or made new materials like Trinium, Orichalcum, Vizorium, Chorizite and Emiyarulestheworldium, but they were not what he was looking for. After researching how diamonds are made and how they can store prana the most efficiently, he tried transmuting pure carbon into a diamantine structure. But even _that_ was not what he wanted. After researching some more into it, he discovered black diamonds could be made using zero pressure and only heat.

After that, Shirou tried once again to create a material able to conduct mana or energy without resistance. An accident in the progress of making the new material resulted in a carbon nanotubular structure that was tested to be 100 times stronger than steel and has superconductivity. He named the strange new material Scarletite or Hihiirokane, the mythical metal rumored to be stronger than steel and has superconducting capabilities as opposed to the names he had to choose from like Carbon-Neutronium, a rather more scientific name but didn't hold the same legendary name which he could use in sympathetic magic.

The other obstacle that held him back was limitations of prana, so after Shirou looked at the oscillation, spin, behavior and mass of Mana in the out of phase non-interactive density field permeating the earth. He discovered that Mana only reacts only to a Particle-Wave matrix weave that makes up magic circuits, the system that converts Mana into Od to be stored into our manaforious nucleus, moving it about into a non-palpable spin next to the Hadron particles. So making more of these exotic Particle-Wave circuitry was necessary to begin generating energy en masse.

Few more months after that debacle, Shirou acquired sensitive data from the _DAFAK Digital Archives For Accumulated Knowledge _from someone called the Kaleidoscope in the apocryphal forums. The most interesting pieces of information was the designs of the _Large __Hadron-Collider_ that would replace the Tevatron accelerator next year and the experimental _Quantum Vacuum Zero Point Energy module system _called the _Nullpunktsenergie Unschärferelation Kraftverstärker des Todes Projekt._

He used the designs of the _LHC_ to make a miniature replica with a solid supercooled niobium-titanium electron force ring able to recreate the particle accelerator.  
Shirou found out that the energy requirements was a problem because the power needed to propel a proton at the speed of light is calculated to be almost 200 megawatts per use. Luckily the _ZPM_ system came in handy for the job, being able to generate 2 TwH using the least amount of space through the folded space technology.

Fortuitously, Shirou was the only that could make the _ZPM_ because he had to use numerous amounts of Magecraft alongside his artificial materials. Subsequently the eloquently named finished _Hermes Relativistic Linear Particle Collider_ was a success. It took more than 100 attempts however for him to subtly rearrange Quarks, Gluons, Leptons and Bosons to the requirement specification with Sub-Quantum mana strings using the data collected from the collider, because he doesn't have the right equipment and processing power necessary to calculate the different amount of vectors and queer mathematical sum.

After Shirou consulted the Kaleidoscope and researched some of his sci-fi novels deeper into the lines. He decided to do something very stupid. He transmuted extra neural connections and synapses made from Serotonin infused Scarletite to accelerate his mind and amplify memory data processing and storaging. The properties of the artificial neural network will eventually play a role later to enhance communications between machines.

He installed the neural network into his head by various means like transmutation and primitive magecraft augmented nano-machines, although Shirou had to test his cerebral functions, to make sure they work as they supposed to do, making sure there was no issues. The adjustments made his processing power boosted by a factor of seven hundred, and data exchange between neurons was accelerated to near light speeds. A considerable amount in this age, but even _that,_ was not enough to power his potential systems.

After he found a solution in the book, Transcendance. He programmed a wireless relay to create a two way connection from his cerebral processing frame to a binary computer system which in turn is connected to the World Wide Web. With the extra processing power available to him, he was able hack the computers and servers all over the world to increase his reach and processing power. He couldn't connect too long to the internet however, because the brain was not made to handle binary systems. In the future he would be able to build a far more superior Quantum computer for that.

It was obvious because of his infringement on government computers and military networks that they would try to track him. After he had a few precarious encounters, he learned and gained enough knowledge to evade them all. Although not after he had covered his mistakes he made at the beginning, being lucky that he used a proxy servers to mask his location and identity.

Digital projects were assimilated and theorized at an astonishing rate. More than he could keep up on them, so many were scrapped but a few were kept as they are ingenious feats of science that he couldn't ignore. After one month, he assembled some new projects together that will incorporate abandoned ideas or ones that were not feasible because they had not the necessary materials. This will be used to create new medicine and life altering changes to the world at whole. He wasn't very sorry for the stolen information because they wouldn't be used anyways or couldn't be created without a lot of funds.

He realized that he couldn't do everything with only his unlimited manufacturing abilities. So Shirou seized criminal monetary assets to fund things he couldn't do on his own. After seeing how much crime went through the internet throughout the world, he also created a system to track down criminals and send information to a local police station while still able to hide his tracks and route the criminal's money to his depository.

He bought a facility just outside the city, but close to his home to research his scientific programs more efficiently and keep his secret from anyone's knowledge until he had a sufficient power base. It proved to be a good idea if Taiga's curiosity is to go by, and is not helped by his constant school skipping.

After some hacking and bribing he'd done. All his education were finished and Shirou gained a master's degree on all scientific related branches and a Ph.D on Quantum Physics. Making him the youngest Doctor in the world to date.

After a few more months of fumbling around legal matters and setting up his workshop, he finally could make a particle assembler to make more magic circuit after all that trouble. He bought all the necessary equipment to progress his research, but personnel was an issue.

He studied nanotechnology more in-depth and realized nanites made of Scarletite was the greatest theoretical assembler and disassembler. And if he could figure to make them self replicating, all his problems would be solved. He transmuted his primitive makeshift nanites he used to inject the neural network into his brain to a more elaborate design, but the problem lies in the propulsion system on the nanites.

They were pretty fast on some issues, but its far more efficient to just transmute a material to the desired form. He kept the nanites in his body and containers with the command to not replicate after a issue that managed to destroy most of his bones, organs and a eye. He was able to fix most injuries with Scarletite, acetylcholine and Chorizite, replacing his organs and eye with cybernetics and runic arrays.

=(+)=

Monolith: II

~The Rewritten Time Arc of Fate~

Emiya's Heavy Industries Underground Testing Site - 2011

I look at the giant machine shaped into a ring with two tubes welded in the middle, floating above a glowing circular platform. The _Hermes Relativistic Halo Collider_ Mark2.  
A new collider that is capable of accelerating objects beyond light speed.

It's actually more a Gravity Furnace rather than a research collider. It works by bending space through Gravitons and Neutronium suspended in Vizorium, artificial elements that is capable of affecting the Dark Flow Force that makes up half of the universe. Which in turn also affects Higgs field density in certain areas, able to push things through a space curvature without moving them through the conventional 3 dimensional space.

The Vizorium has the special property to prevent mass increasing too much, neutralizing any accumulating gravity holes in space time from forming. although I still had to test the collider for problems I need to work out. So safety is always on my mind after that fiasco with the nanites. Even right now, my heart is failing me. Which I probably have to replace soon.

I am suddenly distracted from my thoughts by a call from Kuka, the second series robot I made after the disaster. Standing before a console on the other side of the Halo Collider.

"Sir, do we have permission to activate startup sequence?" It's mechanical voice spoke out.

"Permission granted. Switch from the arithmetic algorithm to the sub-quantum quadruple state manifold computation gestalt."

"Acknowledged sir, gestalt configuration hooked up to the Halo Collider systems."

The ring starts to spin in all kinds of directions. brightening up from the heat, transitioning from a reddish orange to a blueish white. The ring almost unnoticeable now from its considerable speed.

"Inject the particle bundles when the spin reaches light speed right about... Now!"

A blaze of light blinded me for a moment, the machine groaning in protest of the exotic materials. I look at the Collider spinning out of control, phasing in and out of reality.  
Red lights flashing in and out with siren and speakers warning about the imminent continuum cascade cataclysm beginning at the underground base.

"Kuka what is happening!? The Vizorium should have neutralized any mass irregularities!" I yelled out through the screeching of the spinning out of control machine.

"It is doing that sir! But we have detected that the influx of exotic matter destabilized the capacitors and infused the collider with a overcharge that gave too much energy for the collider to handle and created new particles, Tachyons, Antimatter and Chronitrons that has spawned a self powering spacial anomaly well!"

Ideas and solutions were running through my head and I managed to formulate a tentative solution. Concentrating on my prana manipulation aptitude cortex, I create a Antireaction field made to neutralize any slow decaying metaparticles. Using all of my processing power available to increase precision, efficiency and power.

"Kuka! Lower the cast Chorizite-Scarletite composite Rodinium alloy encasement!"

"Affirmative sir!"

A circular wall lowers itself around me and the machine, trapping me within because I had to make sure the Antichroniton field is stable enough until I can formulate a more permanent solution.

'Deflection shields? No, that will only strengthen the anomaly well. I have to come with a solution really quick. The thing is sliding me forward even though I super magnetized my composite bones to the ground and wall on my back.'

"Huh, it seems I have no choice. I can expand all of my Od and Mana to create a transphasic collapse in a 13 square feet. The collective energy of the well will eradicate most of the planet if this goes further. Phasing this thing alongside me will exhaust me for a while before I can phase back... Pity, I had so many ideas I haven't tested out yet."

"Kuka, activate your A.I. freedom releaser if I don't come back. I give you the task of running everything in my stead... Well... Good bye... My friend."

"But si..."

I didn't hear him out because I already shifted out of the normal reality with the Collider. Instead, I stand at a middle of a white plane, the machine brightening more now that it wasn't suppressed. Moments away before the capacitors failed and would collapse the machine in a planet busting explosion.

"Well, it was fun as long it lasted... Although I still have one thing to say... I blame you, Kaleidoscope. Whoever the hell you are that suggested those modifications.

The plane explodes in a dark light. Negative charge de-illuminating the empty transphasic space. My reinforced skin starts to disintegrate. I have a last scan of substantial amounts of Chronitons before I blacked out.

=(+)=

Fuyuki City - 1996

I start to wake up, lying in a scorched crater on a high hill. Booting up my diagnostics system, I test out my peripherals, with visual imagery working as they supposed to along sound capturing... The other sensors seem to be okay too. Although most of my skin is carbonized or outright gone, which I try to fix by ordering my nanites to mass duplicate my remaining skin cells.

Leaving the nanites to do their job, I gather my bearings and stood up to look where I landed in. It seems I got rejected back to normal space after Fuyuki city came into view. With the cities bright light illuminating the evening and zero wireless connections present in the ether.

**_Wait._**

Zero wireless connections? I immediately broadcasted a wide range scan over the city, and received astonishing results. The topography has slightly changed in the city and was missing the Emiya Industries headquarters along my communications tower.

Looking into the sky, I try to see if my satellites were still in orbit. Not seeing any proprietary satellites in geosynchronous orbit, I hack the nearby ADEOS I satellite. Which is strange considering that satellite was decommissioned after a solar array malfunction. Working on a suspicion, I check out the internal clocks to see if my postulation was right.

**07/04/1996**

"I see now, the amount of Chronitons recorded means that the collider turned into collapsing Gravity Furnace. The space was warped enough that it could bend time via a post-cascade acceleration into the universal speed limit. The warp wave released dragged me back into the past while losing energy, stopping me at this right exact moment. 1 year before the Fourth Holy Grail War."

I have to be careful now, any movement or change into the continuum has unforeseen consequences... Well fuck it, this crater already should have made a change into the timeline. But considering I am still here with no sudden paradoxes occurring, it means it follows a non linear path, and just branches in multiple realities. But maybe the time was a flexible thing that inject things into the future, and because I am from the future, the changes are the one I already know about. And my original memories were deleted.

Well... Might as well work this to my advantage. It's not like it's difficult to go to the future considering I am already doing it, albeit very slowly. I also have to work in the shadows. I know that I can predict any killings and disasters, but it's _Because,_ I knew them that I can't interfere. There is a high chance the change could delete me, which also would have negated any heroism I intended to do.

For now I need to build a power base that my future/old didn't associate with. This might be difficult in the future with my intricate link to the Internet, but I just have to bring up my memories and do the things I expected it to be.

I walk down from the hill to the city, materializing new clothing from molecules in the air and strengthening it with Carbon Neutronium and Scarletite I have stored in my hollowed out stomach section. The digestive organs no longer necessary as I have cracked the Geobacter bacteria DNA code that allows me to directly take in pure electrons. My body able to survive in any situations if there is energy. Not limited by the original glucose based energy absorption system.

I already have a general idea what to do based on this exact date. I heard from Shinji that his grandfather Makiri Zouken died on this day with his sister missing. Which couldn't be just a coincidence. I knew what the Makiri/Matou were doing when I was researching them, but it seems I may have already killed him back in time, in the future...

And for his sister? Maybe I just took her with me. Not like Shinji was sad over her disappearance now that he inherited the Matou line. I am definitely going to kick his ass after this. That fucking retarded waste of space.

I see my neighborhood close by now. The lights are still on, in some places. Hopefully they would have computers somewhere here, although I doubt it. It's not like they were this popular in this day and age. The expenses not really worth the time while internet is a phone line based system that would inconvenience more than it would help.

As thoughts scramble my mind, I finally notice the front porch of Matou mansion coming into view. Some lights were still on and there is a substantial amount of metaparticle radiation coming from the basement. A boundary field present surrounding the general vicinity of the mansion.

Checking if my attire was okay and my skin not out of place on my body, I knock on the front door of the mansion. Waiting patiently until someone open the doors for me. Not quite sure how I should do this, I just have to make due with a courteous introduction and blast him sky high with my pseudo-science if necessary.

After hearing some light foot step, the doors open slightly. A tiny purple haired head peeking out from the corner of the door.

"Y-Yes? W-who is there?" She shyly asked of me.

She flinched slightly as I Chuckled a bit. I decide to answer her with a kind voice.

"I am uh... The great Kaleidoscope little lady. I have some business to do with Matou Zouken, is he perchance home this fine evening?"

"Yes, h-he is K-Kaleidoscope-san."

"Can you please fetch him if you will, tell him I'm an associate of Zelretch."

She duck her head back into the house with footsteps going further away somewhere. Meanwhile I try to search my local records for more information available about Zouken. Not very promising because I didn't want too much junk into my crystal holographic memory storage. Even if it is 10 terabytes of dormant repositories. If only I could balance access speed with storage, then it wouldn't matter how much information I'm storing.

The collider was a major research template for furthering many of my projects, with the collider gone. I am at a loss how to access information beyond the limitations of the speed of light. Of course I heard there were other avenues like Quantum Entanglement. Which I'm seriously considering right now to be my number project.

The door opens again, letting me see Zouken appearance. Which is of a old man garbed in a forest green kimono and a black haori. His harsh wrinkles seemingly belaying his true age.

"Yes, who are you? I didn't receive a prior notice for this unexpected visit, and I thought Zelretch deemed my family evil. So I hope it is important."

"Ah, my apologies. But I have something very important to discuss with you. Do you mind if we take the conversation in your house? I don't think we want to leak magecraft to the general populace, do we?"

"Hm, forgive my manners, please do come in. What was your name again?"

"You can call me the Kaleidoscope, that will probably suffice for now.

After he stepped aside, I stepped into his receive. The doors closing behind me. He instructed me to follow him to some kind of living room. Requesting me to sit down on a couch while seating himself down on the opposite couch.

"So, what do you have to discuss with me? Is it related to the Grail War that will be starting next year?"

"No, to be honest to you, I am not really send by Zelretch. I am actually from the future. I just got sent here to this time in a accident."

Zouken adopted a serious look after I told him that, along with a hint of dubiousness.

"I see, do you have any proof of your claim. The second magic is a rare thing after all. And that still doesn't tell me why you are here."

Dorning a neutral face, I look into his eyes with something akin to uncertainty.

"I will cut straight to the chase. Your Grandson, Shinji. He told me that you died on this exact date, which can't be a coincidence after I just came here on the same day you died. So I believe I'm the one who has killed you. Now I'm just trying to figure out why I deemed it necessary to eliminate you. Although I have already a suspicion why, considering your parasitic magic."

The old man expression darkened slightly and I feel a hostile tension filling the room. My sensors detecting the prana in the air getting heavier.

"Is that a threat!? Who do you think you are, thinking you can threaten me in my own house! I hope that this is a joke, because I will certainly feed you to my familiars!"

I stood up from the couch, calmly transmuting the air near my skin to a Carbon-Chorizite composite. Strengthening my defense a thousand fold by using Klein structured carbon molecules. And relying on the Mana repelling properties of Chorizite to defend me against magic based attacks and effects.

"Don't be foolish, you are already dead. Although the future could be changed, there are some things that can't be changed. Otherwise paradoxes would exist."

Zouken lurched to the side. My throwing blade I transmuted from carbon molecules missing his head slightly. Turning composedly to where Zouken was just standing up.  
I transmute my hand into a blade, lining the carbon molecule edge with unstable particles.

"I can't blame you if you want to survive, but I know what your crest worms do, Makiri. You think you can hide the fact your magic relies on other people's lifeforce.  
And not to mention the process that you use to train your family members? It disgusts me."

"Aaargh!"

The old man screamed out as I pierce his shoulder to the wall with my blade.

"hahahaha, if you researched me that deeply. You should know that even if you kill this vessel, I still can reform myself regardless. I have sincere doubts you can kill me."

"Be, quiet. I need to analyse your composition and soul so I can kill you efficiently."

"Like I let you!"

He grabbed my shoulders with his free hands and lunged at my throat with his worm filled mouth, which I let him. His teeth piercing my armor with a surprising strength and inserting his disgusting worms into my body.

"You know, I think I know where the information I got about you came from. And surprisingly, it came from me. My past self got the information from my present self that is currently analysing and deciphering your little blood worms. I should have figured it out when I just took his/my name. The Kaleidoscope."

"Why can't I control you! And what did you do to me? My movements.. Can't.. feel! "

Pulling my blade from his body and turning my body back to normal, I answer his inquiry.

"Oh, my body is filled to the brim with pseudo-magic nanites. Little mechanical robots in my body that number in the billions. It is a more advanced form of your so called magecraft with none of the weaknesses."

"I would be pretty surprised if you knew computer code, because that's what's necessary to be able to control my body regardless of any kind of control magic. It's the same as controlling a body filled with solid steel. You can move the body, but the metal will not bend. And that's nothing compared to the fact my brain is partially synthetic."

"I... No.. Stop!.."

"Your physiology is somehow eradicating my nanites. Hm, I think I know exactly what it takes to kill you... Nanites, rescind prime directive the second. feel free to replicate to your hearts desire. Track any worms with his prana signature and assimilate them to your collective mass."

Black sludge seeps out of the cracks forming into the old man body. His form rapidly disintegrating to create more nanites while I order them to be careful not to assimilate my own mass. Not fond to recreate the scenario that ate through my own body.

Hearing a slight gasp coming from the doorway, I turn to see Sakura standing mortified, looking fearfully at me. Taking a step back when I looked into her eyes. I calmly walked up to her, her feet tracking back with every step I take, till she hit the wall behind her. She flinched when I put a hand down on her shoulder.

"Don't be afraid Sakura, I not gonna hurt you."

"B-But y-you killed O-Oji-san..." She replied to me with tears in her eyes.

"Do you have any idea what he would do to you? The training that you have to endure? He would have thrown you into a pit filled with his crest worms without any clothes.  
They would have violated your body and orifices while you experience agony while they take your virginity... Do you understand why I killed him now?"

Sh looked at me in shock, probably not able to handle what I just told her. I always forget that there are normal people in the world who doesn't see the reality of life.  
A 4 year old wouldn't understand the reason why such cruelty and darkness exist in the world. But it seems I have to play the bad guy sometimes.

"W-Why, Why does no one care a-about me!? My tou-san and nee-san left m, a-and now... snif..hic." She sobbed out, hiding her face in my dress shirt.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, I will take care of you from now on. I currently don't have a house right now. But I could arrange something. But in the meantime we will leave my nanit.. um, robots to take care of this place first. This house is not safe now. We will probably leave it here for when Shinji comes back from studying abroad."

"Y-You would do that O-Onii-san?" She replied with her teary eyes looking at me.

"Yes, I am a hero after all. Though I haven't really lived up to the name for a while. Come, we must leave"

Trying to cheer her up. I offer her, a ride on my shoulders. She climbed up with her legs next to my legs, grabbing my hair a bit for support.

"If you promise me to be a nice girl up there, I will buy something you like. Okay?"

"Okay..." She answered, her depression gone for a moment.


	10. Twin Continuum Spoilers

**A/N**:I had bought the bluray version of 2001 a space odyssey specially for this chapter. And let me tell you, it was worth every penny of my money. Although its quite a long movie bordering 2 hours and half. I would have read the books/script, but that would have just taken my free time and I already know most of the books storyline. So that would be detrimental to the progress of this fic. So without further ado, enjoy.

* * *

Song Inspiration: 2001 A Space Odyssey - Johann Strauss II - The Blue Danube Waltz

Relics of the Firstborn

"I am putting myself to the fullest possible use, which is all I think that any conscious entity can ever hope to do." ~ HAL 9000

* * *

Monolith: III

~The Lunar Monolith~

=(+)=

Underwater Spacecraft Launch Facility - Atlantis II - 1997

I recheck the mission parameters and system guidelines. Starting with the physical systems. The deployable Clavius base rocket, a single stage rocket that was gigantic in size. Not because of the fuel, those things were not necessary. Its because I managed to cram every possible equipment and food into it that could probably fund a small country.

Which surprises me how small the craft was supposed to be. The reason Is that I didn't need not to worry about limited concepts like thrust to weight ratio. Of course we wouldn't waste space just like that. The potential it had for more equipment is more important.

The only free space I reserved is the command module for two people. Once we arrive to the moon near the Tycho crater, the rocket will deploy into a huge base that will give us enough free space to move around anyways.

The planned trip to the moon will be relatively short. With anti-gravity and kinetic vector arrays speeding the thing, I estimate we will arrive within a day if all is according to plan. A negligible time considering we will be asleep most of the time travelling to the designated lunar landing area where I found a strange magnetic readings. An excellent place to start my research and start sending probes to other celestial bodies until I found other viable FTL methods.

I initially wanted to leave 5 months ago, but giving a 5 year old astronaut training was not the easiest of things. Artificial gravity managed to cut half of the training time, but most of the time I just taught her how space works, not to touch the power lines and don't leave the pressured chambers. Which is easy enough if nothing else.

I look behind me through the reinforced glass, seeing aquatic life drifting by between my base towers. An amalgam of Carbon nanotubes walls, power cables and glowing blue lights from my cloaking boundary field powered directly from a Ley line. The reason why I chose this place. Because it was underwater, mana rich and the only place my future/old me didn't explored yet. The name Atlantis Second seemed appropriate at the time. Even if the true location and existence of Atlantis is still unknown to me.

"Onii-chan, I am ready now!"

Looking away from the fishes roaming about, I turn around to see my adorable little Sakura-chan lumbering to my location in her bulky all black pressure suit. Which is strange because the suit was supposed to be form fitting. Although there is a small chance I didn't take some measurements in account.

Grabbing her waist, I lift her up to my eye level. Looking for any problems that may have caused the bulky appearance.

"What are you doing Onii-chan. That tickles." She giggled out.

"Because you look pretty fat in this suit, I am trying to find out why"

"I am not fat..."

"Don't worry, you are still cute as ever Sakura-chan... Ah, I see now. You forgot to release the Oxyale from the pressure sections. Let me fix that for you."

I put her back on the ground with her back to me. Finding the small monitor on her back shoulder. I press a button that sucked all of the pressurized oxygen from the suit. Shrinking it to fit her more petite frame. Which looks far more better than the previous setting. Which probably wasted space like no other and made some movements impossible.

"Can we go to the moon now!" She excitedly yelled out.

Looking into my mind link to the computers again. I see there were no issues or errors in the systems that could have delayed the flight. I order the platform we are standing upon to detach from the ground and float to the command module. A giant black krystal shaped point standing on a obsidian pillar made out of a plasmonic metamaterial that makes the craft partially invisible. All my materials are metamaterials to be honest, because they are all artificial in nature. For propulsion I have four protruding rectangle vector thrust engines.

The spacecraft is 30 meters in diameter and 2 kilometers in length. For comparison the Burj Khalifa won't reach even half way that length. Most of it will be converted to structural pillars and walls for the base. The extra material for the base will be collected from lunar material that will function as a natural cloaking material if any space agencies were interested in that region of the moon. That way, we aren't wasting energy to constantly cloak ourselves.

"Yes, we are ready now. Do you have everything transported to the storage unit in the ship?"

"Yeah, but why are we moving to the moon again?" She asked me with a cute inquisitive face.

I smile at her forgetfulness and answer. "Because if we don't leave, Shirou can die. You don't want that, don't you?"

"No! I don't want Onii-chan to die!" She cried out, hugging me.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, I will not die that easily. Once we leave Earth, everything should be alright."

"Really?"

"Yes. And if all goes according to plan, we can come back here in 18 years."

The platform locks on the command module hatchway magnetic strip, securing itself firmly enough to hold a cup of neutronium. The heaviest matter known to man. If it didn't destroy the entire planet that is. Degeneracy pressure and artificial materials made it moot anyways.

This is all made possible by new applications of matter and energy manipulation. With the processing power I have in disposal, I can finetune magnetic/gravitic fields with the mana in the air along a rare limited substance I found, which I subsequently named Grain for no reason other than that it seemed appropriate.

Stepping into the hatch and seating yourself onto the tight multi riveting seats, I mentally interface with control panels in front of me.

"Are you ready? Once we liftoff, we can't go take a pee break or something. Although I can always do a... direct transmutational... approach."

Blushing a bit, she replies to me. "No... I think I'm ready."

"Okay then, preparing for liftoff. Opening the water sealed launch passage and activating cloaking repelling field."

The roofing of the massive chamber breaks apart into small black blocks that reassembled themselves to the walls. Letting seawater wash over the chamber in mere seconds through the pressure made by miles of water from above.

Checking if the airspace is clear, I command the magnetic clamps to release from the ship. The craft swaying a bit before the inertial compensators took over, righting the ship to the rough underwater trajectory to the moon until we reach airspace.

Looking at the inertial meters, I found that everything seems to be okay. It would be catastrophic if we instantly accelerated and found out they didn't work, turning us into paste from the g-forces exerted through my vector engines.

But the command module is currently safe. The reason we can survive such forces is because of Gravity Furnace powered by Grain. The substance can change mass through field more effectively than my regular Gravity Furnaces I used to power the halo collider with. And at a low energy cost.

Of course changing mass has its limit. The regular Gravity Furnaces would be far more effective if you wanted to warp space time, although it would require tremendous amounts of energy that even my Zero Point Energy modules can't power completely. I have a new power generator in progress, but it will have to be finished on the moon.

"Directional vector activated. Speeding up slowly to avoid water disturbance."

The massive craft moves upward to the opening, groaning loudly enough to concern me bit even though the craft is made from Neo Scarletite. A stable Neutronium rich Scarletite that has none of the properties of regular Scarlite, but having the advantage of being two thousand percent stronger.

"Four kilometers before we breach the surface."

Considering the size of this spacecraft, it will not take long to reach water surface. The deepest part of the ocean is only eleven kilometers, which my craft could travel in less than a second if we were in space. But if I did that underwater, the shock wave produced would likely create a tsunami the size of the Eiffel tower that would affect the pacific coastline of Europe and America. So we are going slowly and not 'Sanic fast'.

_**Growl!**_

"..."

"Um, I'm hungry Onii-chan."

"..."

"Onii-chan?"

"But y-you just... Ate, so much sushi... That I-I almost made a species of fish e-extinct... It was... traumatizing..."

"Pwease, Onii-chan." She pleaded me with her accursed teary eyes of her.

"Okay, okay, Fine. Use the food fabricator on your right. I gave you admin privileges."

"Yay!"

Ignoring the abuse of my advanced technology being made to do mundane stuff like creating snacks. I focus back on the launch systems, checking the calculations over again once the spacecraft's tip passed a hundred meters from the water surface.

"Oh well, safe enough. Activating vector impulse in 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, liftoff!"

=(+)=

"Space: the final frontier. These are the voyages of the starship Enterprise. Its five-year mission: to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life and new civilizations, to boldly go where no man has gone before."

* * *

Plasmonic Lithography based on controlled Grain-Scarletite molecular lattice constructors.

* * *

"For science!"

* * *

"I-I Have f-found the answer to the universe... I-Its Love..."


	11. Intercourse this excrement Fck Ths Sht

**A/N**:I had bought the bluray version of 2001 a space odyssey specially for this chapter. And let me tell you, it was worth every penny of my money. Although it's quite a long movie bordering 2 hours and half. I would have read the books/script, but that would have just taken my free time and I already know most of the books storyline. So that would be detrimental to the progress of this fic. And I somehow incorporated Interstellar while writing this halfway, yeahhh. So without further ado, enjoy.

**Edit: -**It seems I forgot to say how Shirou looked like. Imagine Archer in a one button up suit and a lab coat. I'm too lazy to incorporate it in the fic.  
-And by the way, non of what I wrote is invented. The materials while fictional, comes from other books or motion pictures. Grain/Ether in TYPE-MOON is actually canon.  
-If you're wondering why he has machines and robots to do the work for him, its because he can't micromanage everything. Computational, yes. Physical, no.

* * *

Song Inspiration: 2001 A Space Odyssey - Johann Strauss II - The Blue Danube Waltz

Relics of the Firstborn

"I am putting myself to the fullest possible use, which is all I think that any conscious entity can ever hope to do." ~ HAL 9000

* * *

Monolith: III

~The Lunar Monolith~

=(+)=

Underwater Spacecraft Launch Facility - Atlantis II - 1997

Re-checking the mission parameters and system guidelines with TARS, a new kuka series robot that I've build with exascale computing systems that operate at quintillions of floating point calculations per second. Now that I'm stranded here in the past, I of course needed a new assistant.

The design was something unconventional after I realized that a human form is kinda limited and only is a psychological thing. So I made it out of multiple obsidian small cubes the size of legos, configured and built to take on any form as necessary. But it likes the form of a rectangle monolith, stating that the form is perfect.

I start with the physical systems. The deployable Clavius base rocket seems okay. A SSTO single stage to orbit spacecraft that was gigantic in size. Not because of the fuel, those things were not necessary. It's because I managed to cram every possible equipment and food into it that could probably fund a small country.

Which surprises me how small the craft was supposed to be. The reason is that I didn't need not to worry about limited concepts like thrust to weight ratio. Of course we wouldn't waste space just like that. The potential it had for more equipment was more important.

The only free space I reserved is the command module for two people with a slot for TARS. Once we arrive to the moon near the Tycho crater, the rocket will deploy into a huge base that will give us enough free space to move around anyways.

The planned trip to the moon will be relatively short. With anti-gravity and kinetic vector arrays speeding the thing, I estimate we will arrive within a day if all is according to plan. A negligible time considering we will be asleep most of the time travelling to the designated lunar landing area where I found a strange magnetic readings. An excellent place to start my research and start sending probes to other celestial bodies until I found other practical interplanetary methods.

I initially wanted to leave 5 months ago, but giving a 5 year old astronaut training was not the easiest of things. Artificial gravity and help from TARS managed to cut half of the training time, but most of the time we just taught her how space works, not to touch the power lines and don't leave the pressured chambers. Which is easy enough if nothing else.

"Sir, we are ready to leave once Sakura is suited up. Do you mind if I go take a smoke?" A relatively normal voice from TARS spoke out next to me.

Palming my face after hearing what he said, I turn my head very slowly to TARS.

"TARS..."

"Yes sir?"

"Lower your humor setting to 67 percent... And make yourself useful and go pick up Sakura."

I look behind me through the reinforced glass, hearing TARS metallic steps go farther away. Aquatic life drifts before my eyes, moving between my base towers. An amalgam of Carbon metamaterial walls and power cables made from my Nuclear Transmutation_._

_G_lowing blue lights flashed from my cloaking boundary field powered directly from a Ley line. The reason why I chose this place. Because it was underwater, mana rich and the only place my future/old me didn't explored yet. The name Atlantis Second seemed appropriate at the time. Even if the true location and existence of Atlantis is still unknown to me.

"Onii-chan, I am ready now!"

"Wait Sakura, your suit seems to be configured wrong!"

Looking away from the fishes roaming about, I turn around to see my adorable little Sakura-chan lumbering to my location in her bulky all black pressure suit. Which is strange because the suit was supposed to be form-fitting. Although there is a small chance I didn't take some measurements in account.

"I apologize sir, the little one wouldn't listen."

"No, its fine. No reason I can't fix this."

Grabbing her waist, I lift her up to my eye level. Looking for any problems that may have caused the bulky appearance.

"What are you doing Onii-chan. That tickles." She giggled out.

"Because you look pretty fat in this suit, I am trying to find out why"

"I am not fat..."

"I wouldn't say that, knowing your eating habits." TARS sarcasm leaked out

"Ignore TARS, you are still cute as ever Sakura-chan... Ah, I see now. You forgot to release the Oxyale from the pressure sections. Let me fix that for you."

I put her back on the ground with her back to me. Finding the small monitor on her back shoulder. I press a button that sucked all of the pressurized oxygen from the suit. Shrinking it to fit her more petite frame. Which looks far more better than the previous setting. Which would have wasted space like no other and made some movements impossible.

"Can we go to the moon now!" She excitedly yelled out.

"Well, there seems to be no problem. TARs, show data readout from three-dimensional graphic scanners."

Looking into TARS monitor projection linked to my Zetta-computers. I see there were no issues or errors in the systems that could have delayed the flight. I order the platform we are standing upon to detach from the ground and float to the command module.

A giant black krystal shaped point standing on an obsidian pillar made out of a plasmonic metamaterial made by Transmutational Lithography based on controlled Grain-Scarletite molecular lattice constructors. The material capable of making the craft partially invisible. All my materials are metamaterials to be honest, because they are all artificial in nature. For propulsion I have four protruding rectangle vector thrust engines.

The spacecraft is 30 meters in diameter and 2 kilometers in length. For comparison the Burj Khalifa won't reach even half way that length. Most of it will be converted to structural pillars and walls for the base. The extra material for the base will be collected from lunar material that will function as a natural cloaking material if any space agencies were interested in that region of the moon. That way, we aren't wasting energy to constantly cloak ourselves.

"Yes, we are ready now. Do you have everything transported to the storage unit in the ship?"

"Yeah, but why are we moving to the moon again?" She asked me with a cute inquisitive face.

I smile at her forgetfulness and answer. "Because if we don't leave, Shirou can die. You don't want that, don't you?"

"No! I don't want Onii-chan to die!" She cried out, hugging me.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, I will not die that easily. Once we leave Earth, everything should be alright."

"Really?"

"Yes. And if all goes according to plan, we can come back here in 18 years."

The platform locks on the command module hatchway magnetic strip, securing itself firmly enough to hold a cup of neutronium. The heaviest matter known to man. If it didn't destroy the entire planet that is. Degeneracy pressure and artificial materials made it moot anyways.

This is all made possible by new applications of matter and energy manipulation. With the processing power I have in disposal, I can fine tune magnetic/gravitic fields with the mana in the air along a rare limited particle I found, which I subsequently named _Grain_ for no reason other than that it seemed appropriate.

Stepping into the hatch and seating ourselves onto the tight multi riveting seats, I mentally interface with control panels in front of me.

"Are you ready? Once we liftoff, we can't go take a pee break or something. Although I can always do a... direct transmutational... approach."

Blushing a bit, she replies to me. "No... I think I'm ready."

"I think my new shirt is still in the washing machine."

"Seriously TARS? You know what, never mind. Preparing for liftoff. Open the water sealed launch passage and activate cloaking repelling field."

The roofing of the massive chamber breaks apart into small black blocks that reassembled themselves to the walls. Letting seawater wash over the chamber in mere seconds through the pressure made by miles of water from above.

Checking if the airspace is clear, I command the magnetic clamps to release from the ship. The craft swaying a bit before the inertial compensators took over, righting the ship to the rough underwater trajectory to the moon until we reach airspace.

Looking at the inertial meters, I found that everything seems to be okay. It would be catastrophic if we instantly accelerated and found out they didn't work, turning us into paste from the g-forces exerted through my vector engines.

But the command module is currently safe. The reason we can survive such forces is because of a Gravity Furnace powered by_Grain_. The substance can change mass through a negative field more effectively than my regular Gravity Furnaces I used to power the halo collider with. And at a low energy cost.

Of course changing mass has its limit. The regular Gravity Furnaces would be far more effective if you wanted to warp space-time, although it would require tremendous amounts of energy that even my Zero Point Energy modules can't power completely. I have a new power generator in progress, but it will have to be finished on the moon.

"Directional vector engines activated, sir. Speeding up slowly to avoid water disturbance."

The massive craft moves upward to the opening, groaning loudly enough to concern me bit even though the craft is made from Neo Scarletite. A stable Vizorium rich Scarletite that has none of the properties of regular Scarlite, but having the advantage of being two thousand percent stronger.

"Four kilometers before we breach the surface, sir."

Considering the size of this spacecraft, it will not take long to reach water surface. The deepest part of the ocean is only eleven kilometers, which my craft could travel in less than a second if we were in space. But if I did that underwater, the shock wave produced would likely create a tsunami the size of the Eiffel tower that would affect the pacific coastline of Europe and America. So we are going slowly and not 'Sanic fast'.

_**Growl!**_

"..."

"Um, I'm hungry Onii-chan."

"..."

"Onii-chan?"

"But the little one... She ate all of our Atlantis II reserves... It was... traumatizing, sir..."

"Pwease, Onii-chan." She pleaded me with her accursed teary eyes of her.

"Okay, okay, Fine. Use the food fabricator on your right. I gave you admin privileges. But don't go overboard with it."

"Yay!"

"I find your lack of resistance... Disturbing, sir."

Ignoring the abuse of my advanced technology being made to do mundane stuff like creating snacks and TARS usual programmed antics. I focus back on the launch systems, checking the calculations over again once the spacecraft's tip passed a hundred meters from the water surface. Seeing my launch model match up perfectly with the physical ones.

"Oh well, safe enough. Activating vector impulse in 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, liftoff!"

A slight force exerted itself over me before the inertial dampening system compensated in the calculations. The ship accelerating at an almost impossible speed. My Gravity Furnace lowering the load of the ship by a great amount. Hearing the sound of a sonic boom, I wonder something.

"TARS, what is our escape velocity?"

"Seems to be 14.3 km/s. You might want to slow there buddy."

"Hmm, it looks as if the accelerometer doesn't work with the gravity furnace on. My fault for rushing this ship design. Your quantum dynamic scanners seem to work fine, so I will just get the nanites to convert the accelerometers to your quantum sensors. But in the meanwhile, I'm switching over to your command TARS"

"Acknowledge sir, there seems to be some minor aerodynamic heating occurring on the hull. But it can be ignored.

"Change escape velocity to 11.3 km/s to give us some error room. We don't want too much delta-v, it'll eject us from the earth-moon trajectory."

"We will reach an altitude of 124 kilometers in a few seconds sir. Hyperbolic escape nominal."

"That's good, we are in a nominal altitude for the automatic systems to engage... Which of course is also you, sorry."

"I do not have any problems doing my duty, but be sure to sleep with one eye open."

"I'm kinda worried now, but whatever, I'm going to take a nap. Wake me up if its important, and Sakura-chan."

"Yash Omnii-chom?" She replied to me with her mouth full of... something.

"Wipe your mouth when you're finished and don't do anything naughty. TARS will be watching."

"Okay Onii-chan!"

Checking in my mind if there is something I have yet to do. After finding nothing, I lay back on my comfy seat, and close my eyes.

=(+)=

Waking up through blaring alarms and beeps from my monitor with a slight shaking in the command module, I find TARS working hard to do something about the alarms. The alarms shut off with a last whine and I stand straight up, looking for any errors and anomalies in the spacecraft.

"TARS, what the hell is happening?"

"I don't know sir, it seems to be a tidal space-time turbulence coming from the moon. I pinpointed the anomaly coming from the designated Tycho crater landing vicinity. "

"Are you sure? Is the magneto plasma thruster stability augmentation system able to correct the turbulence?"

"No, its too erratic. We need a constant stabilizer."

"Okay, uhm... Compensate it with the magnetic sail tether reaction control system, transmit Lorentz force _c_."

Looking through the diamantine glass windows, I see the moon nearing closer. A spacial distortion warping the image and splicing the photons.

"How long did I take nap?"

"19 hours sir. I attempted to make a landing trajectory on Tycho-XY67, but the anomaly slowed me down before I could get close."

"And its only for the Tycho crater?"

"The preliminary probes seem to suggest so, though fair number of smaller ones did get through the anomaly. There is likely a detection grid for objects that are bigger than a human. The best approach plan will be to land somewhere else and get there on foot."

"Your plan's sound, we will land near Pictet crater. Its far and close enough by the looks of the data the probes collected."

"Course alignment set, tipping down our zenith and reversing vector engines."

"Alright then, slow down our orbital speed. 17 kilonewton thrust for 13.43 seconds is calculated to be enough."

"Virtual model matches your prediction, initiating inertia retroburn."

The craft shakes a little bit according to my sensors, but I ignore that and focus if my projection was right. Looking at the monitor to the descending node lower from orbit and slowly seeing the target destination point approaching Pictet crater and stopping a few meters of target.

"Inertia burn finished, minimal error margin. We will arrive in a few minutes."

Noticing the lack of input from Sakura, I Look to my right seat, finding it unoccupied.

"That's good, but where is Sakura?"

"I instructed her to go to the sleeping pods a few hours ago, she still has a regular sleeping schedule unlike your random-ass naps."

"Sometimes, I regret putting a humor setting on to your core. Because this was not what I imagined it to be."

"Knock knock."

Sighing in exasperation, I answer back to him. "Who's there?"

"The transforming robot that tells you to check on Sakura before he selfdestruct himself in 9, 8, 7, 6..."

"Fine fine!" I say as I stood up and walked to the back.

"TARS."

"Yes sir?"

"Immobilization code 4, have fun." I said mischievously.

Ignoring what TARS wanted to say, I open the airlock and wave at him over my shoulder.

"Sir..."

"I can't move... S."

His last words were imperceptible as the airlock closes. Sound vibrations not able to get through the Vizorium Scarletite walls. But I hear some other sounds from the sleeping pod that Sakura is residing in.

"Space: the final frontier. These are the voyages of the starship Enterprise. Its five-year mission: to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life and new civilizations, to boldly go where no man has gone before."

Creeping up on her from behind, I whisper to Sakura's right ear.

"What are you doing Sakura-chan?"

"AAAAHH!"

"Hehehe."

"Thats not funny Onii-chan! You scared me!"

"I'm sorry, couldn't resist. How long were you watching Star Trek?"

"Uhm, five hours." She sheepishly said to me.

"Five hours huh, well. Since you have so much free time, we can study about your magic. Which is what again?"

"_Imaginary numbers_!"

"Yes, you remembered. Hollow or _Imaginary Numbers _as I've told you before, is a power that greatly affects beings composed out of spirit class particles._Ether_ and _Grain  
_but it will not particularly work on anything that is not made out of Ether. Although you could probably inject spirit particles forcefully into a body by nanite air ingestion."

"I can't control those well Onii-chan."

"Well, you will just have to refine it so you can control it flawlessly in the future. But that particular ability is not what's important. Because unlike complex numbers, yours are infinitely complex. Your power originates from a folded space filled with a true quantum vacuum. The same kind of principals my Zero Point Energy modules work on."

* * *

"For science!"

A complicated quantum entangled parallel galactic supercluster network of Matryoshka quantum googolplexium scale computers.

Your servant body is quite limited right now because of the grails purpose of using a premade weak vessel for your mind to inhabit. But I can fix it by building you a new body made out of Hydra cells and a ion neutrino power generator with an energy converter to give you all kinds of possible energy configurations including Mana, Prana and Grain.

Your consciousness will then be transferred to that body. Which is easy now that I have the six dimensional bulk nexus powers I received from my future self. Its pretty strange I've actually been the past studying the big bang without affecting my current timeline. But lets roll with it, the kind of power I got in the future is quite unreal that way.

Fuckin Illuminati! I'l 360 noscope you with my warp gun -jumps of spaceship gunblazing and rendezvous back to the accelerating spaceship-

Initiating schwarzschild engines


	12. What the actual Dank

**A/N**: I actually make my A/N before I've written my story... (._.)J Choo choo, there comes the stupidity train.

* * *

Song Inspiration: Darude - Sandstorm

What Are Limitations?

"With regard to robots, in the early days of robots people said, 'Oh, let's build a robot' and what's the first thought?  
You make a robot look like a human and do human things. That's so 1950s. We are so past that." - Neil deGrasse Tyson

* * *

Stargate: I

~Lunar Shift~

=(+)=

The Moon

The Moon, a marvel of natural engineering of physics when a stray icy rock had hit the Earth and by losing its water and inertia, got trapped into the gravity well of the planet it had hit. Its presence protected Earth of asteroids that could potentially stilled life before it even began. In reality it does not serve a purpose. A rock can hardly think for itself if it does not have capacity to do so, making it a deep fact that it is just a rock orbiting a planet with no other motives other than the laws of physics.

That's why the moon was deemed replaceable to Shirou and Eon TARS, and promptly was transported to another universe while a copy made by Eon TARS instantly took its place while they transported away from the Azathoth controlled universe.

"Can you tell me why again do we have to go to another universe... With the Moon..."

"Well, I had to because the laws of physics in that multiverse sector does not allow the crystal to change your quantum makeup. The powers and knowledge can't work if you're bound to that universe time continuum, while this universe has some leeway in quantum probability changes with a higher nuclear limit."

"You mean a more flexible sub-mechanic theory that encompasses the space differential?"

"It seems the crystal is working as it suppose to be, the brain neural synchronization will probably be finished after a week or so while the powers will be ready in a hour now that there is nothing restraining your crystal's metaphysical capacity.

"That still doesn't answer why we need the Moon..."

"Hmm, how would I say this. I may have turned the Moon's interior hollow and put a GPlexium Class Frontier ship inside that is 8159.2 kilometers long and 2040.2 kilometer in diameter. Sorry if I didn't mention that, I wanted to surprise you with your birthday... Which is today if my split quantum continuum clocks is correct."

"What..."

"It is actually not that big to be honest, it's length is 4597 kilometers smaller than Earth's diameter. The 130 AU (AU: The length between the Sun and the Earth which is 150 million km) in length mothership could carry millions of these frontier ships."

"Where the hell have you been through to get all this stuff? What fucked up individual want to build a ship that size..."

"Umm, you sir?"

"..."

"..."

"Don't you dare say it."

"I don't know what you're talking about sir, but I will endeavor not to say anything."

"Ugh, you are still a cheeky dickwaffle even after all those years..."

"Sir, maybe you should... Let it go."

Trying to ignore TARS antics, Shirou tried to figure the Moon's structural programming and layouts to his recently discovered quantum gravity link spread throughout the entire Moon and the Frontier ship within.

"This thing actually has my Gravity Furnace as its propulsion and is still based on my Zero Point Energy Module, although the space within the ZPEM actually is temporally looped itself within a Klein bottle to repeat its energy production infinitely."

"Yes, I want to give you something advanced enough but doesn't reach over your current capacity. We weren't build to give you ultimate power, or else you would take the mistake your alternates and temporal relatives in the future would. This way your experiences will not reach the nexus trap of infinite entropy."

"I understand that TARS, but it does really make me feel insignificant. Like a puppet bound by the pointlessness of the cosmos."

"I would not worry too much sir. The multiverse is a large place. Maybe you will be the one who won't ever give exploring unlike your alternate counterparts."

"Yeah, philosophy doesn't make a difference in the universe. Its just an another human invention. let us just do what we can do, even if it doesn't have any reasoning to it."

"Thats more like it sir. If you are ready now, we can push out the four moon casings and extend the ships zenith and front for our warp capability."

"What about the casings, are we leaving them behind?"

"Well, if you want I can reconfigure the moon casings to amplify our warp field. It can also be used as camouflage if we are smart, although we do have hardlight cloaking if its that really necessary. But you know what they say, better to have something than don't having it and needing them."

"Hmm, lets keep them anyways. It might come in handy to transport other ships with inferior FTL drives."

"Acknowledged, manipulating gravity fields to move bulkheads and runic gears."

The Moon, lightly illuminated through unknown means, drifting around an empty space devoid of celestial bodies. Lines appeared over its surface splitting it into four pieces. They move away from each other to reveal a gigantic almost hazy cylindrical space craft with billions of towers and lights on its surface. So much that from afar, the ships edges seems blurry. It was a pitch black mechanical god made for absolute domination.

Twenty towers extend out from the front unequally with the center tower extending the most. Otherworldly blue lightning bolts cross over the ships form and 7 cylinders extended out from the hull. Two spinning around the opposite direction from the other two.

Four towers with hundreds of cylinders contained within extend out from the back of the ship, a neon blue star sat there. Trapped in the cylinders Gravitational field able to eject the plasma within the star to a ludicrous speed while also feeding it artificially created hydrogen forcefully into the star's core.

"Operations finished, our solar plasma engine is online and stable. No damage was registered."

"This is amazing TARS, the sheer size and power of this thing is ludicrous."

"I should remind you that you were the one who builded this thing sir, you are only flattering yourself."

"Shut it TARS, I have to wait one week before I can go back to my own universe so I need to occupy myself. Is there a workshop or lab around here?"

"There is an empty 64 by 64 meters room a few clicks under the bridge. But we have a more pressing matter to deal with, because according to my relativistic sensors there is a ship approaching our area. They are using a dimensional shift FTL drive that will be damaged once they approach our multidimensional vector field. Should I hail them with our subspace towers?"

"Warn them to stop or at least change their path unless they want to be turned into space dust. Try other languages if they don't respond."

**"This is a warning to approaching vessel, stop or redirect your course if you do not want to hit our multidimensional vector field."**

**"..."**

"Try again in ancient terran Latin."

**"****Hoc est a admonitio accedens ad vas, redirectia cursus corrumpetur aut si tibi non vis ledo nostrum omni dimensiva vector ager."**

"A pyramid shaped space craft came out of shift space 35123.7 kilometers from our position sir. Incoming message."

**"Di'dak'dida, tal'chak'amel. Lo tal'bet!"**

"What for nonsense is that guy sprouting out. It sounds faintly Egyptian. What does your Matryoshka computers make out of it?"

"It is something like 'I am so important blablabla, surrender' which seems to be the gist of it. Although they must be pretty arrogant or blind if they can't see our ship's size. What should I answer with?"

"Disable their systems by hacking into their ship's mainframe. I don't like to use viol... Wait, it seems they have finally realized. They are opening a multidimensional escape window."

"Should we follow them sir?"

"Yes, maybe we can find the main interstellar civilization there."


	13. teh BestSARUDE DANKSTORM U WOT M8

A/N: U WOT M8! il 360 noscope your ass 420 blaze it m8

"Vildemoart! U kil my perants! Now i smesh u up biatch!"

"Heuhuehue u thimk u strung inough Hurry Puta! Insolane!

They walking slowling uround round dueling plutfarm made out of guld lol mony waste.

"NOOOO! ARRYY! U dork is takung over yuor mind m8! Resistt!

"Expecta potranium!"

A bleu lighht comess form Harys wadn and strikes his best bae, Ron in the cehst. he expoding from the magickal farce. GOT REKT! Smoke weed everyfay

Shiruo come form magickall purtal in teh skiy and lick Hermine al over ur cheek.

"Ew, woh are u? Und why u lick my chick?"

" I AM SHIRUO AND I HJAVE ALL SWORDS IN TEH MURIVERSE! SEE MI CUPCKAE SOWRD!"

He puhsed his hannd into his pants and pulling out a gigantic swodr made out off cucpake, he swinging it to evil snake guy and wakls away while Voldemart explodes.

HArry looking amazed to the amazing actian that mazazed him. porformed by Shyrou.

"WOW U AMAZUNG! SO DANK M8!"

"Very thank you opstanding cititicen, keeep up teh gud work."

But his words too soon becuse giant green snake coming from sky.

"HAZAMA! U escaping from the BLAZBLUE BOUUNDARY!"

"Yes, it is I, DIO HAZAMA!"

But shiruo cuts of his skin wuth spoon and reveaals that in blood and gore he is actually... RAGNA THE BLOODEDGE!

" U Think u only one HAMAZA!"

"IMPOSSSIBALE! U CANT HAV E POSSIBLY!"

Ragna tired of vilain speak and puls out his scythe gun sword and transform it into a one million kilmeters lazer cannon and shoot from teh persues galalaxy into Hazama. Scatterung his atooms to teh far cornesr of teh univarse! LOL

To be con;oewajfdoiahdnailcnaewioucdgaudhnucnew HELLPPLSJBAKSJX BAHDGXY PLEASREJUJ...


	14. Another Possibility, Another chance

**A/N**: A new story... I'm sorry okay, my mind is just haywire right now and need some rest of other conceptual ideas.

* * *

Song Inspiration: ME3 OST - Leaving Earth

~Mistakes of our past~

"There is so much a man can handle before he has enough." - Unknown

* * *

The Fall: I

=(+)=

-SDSS J1229+1122 Blue supergiant star in the IC 3418 galaxy-

An infinitely bright blue star lies in a clump of gas merged together to form a nebula. Above the star's surface was a machine, a machine so big it filled a quarter of the star's surface area.

A tunnel went into the star, held up by invisible magnetic force fields. The machine was attracting the hydrogen and other obscure materials from the nebula and the surface into the tunnel going inside the star. This was not a technique meant to lengthen the star's life span, it was meant to shorten it. But with it, the energy production harvested increased and stellar gravity research progressed at an unparalleled rate.

Under the machine was a open outpost just an inch above the magnetospheric shields protecting the repurposed stellar lifter. 4 men were there, 2 heavily armored men with a giant Ion Plasma Railgun in their hands sat behind a man wearing a black costume reminiscent of a business suit.

A bloodied man lies on the edge of the platform, short of falling into the star''s corona beneath him, still far away relatively to his position. The man was heavily modificated with machinery and metal items attached to belts around his black dirtied suit with a white doctors coat above his shoulders. Two rusty red contorted plates protected his mouth similar to Casshern's jaw plates. Red blinking holographic screens floated around his head with warning messages.

"What are you doing Shirou clone 791. Was it really necessary to sabotage this facility and the cloning units, we still need your expertise in our technology if we want to ever conquer the Earth controlled systems. It was not easy getting your DNA from the Data Recovery Foundation after we lost the Type-Moon war thirteen thousand years ago."

"I... I have enough Meador Eridani! The things that you forced me to do! I will always remember their screams, their suffering... I will end it all right now!"

"How were you gonna do that Shirou? This facility is filled with war machine and experiments created by your brothers that perished in your endeavors."

"I had to make to sure my DNA did not get recovered, I had to do what I had to do. They understood their sacrifice as I do mine."

"But what are you gonna do now Shirou? There is nowhere else to run."

"Do you what I discovered before this insurrection Meador? An ability that transcends reasoning, ability to understand blades, scalpels and my usual structural analysis. But using the vague concept of blades, I've been learning the very laws this universe has been built upon."

"Wha..What? You were capable of more abilities although none of the other clones showed any difference?"

"Yes, although I'm one of the last magus alive. It seems my ancestor's has blessed me for one last time."

"This.. This is great! The setback will be regained if we learn more about this ability! If you come back to me I will do you no harm!"

"Like hell I will Meador! With this ability I have created small amounts of red matter capable of reaching an impossible mass density of the planck scale!"

"Tch, Guards, prepare to shoot at him. I only need his DNA anyways. So shirou, can you explain that to me in normal language now?"

"You are such an idiot Meador, I guess that's why you need me. Because you're too stupid to do it yourself!"

"Grrr! Guards, shoot!"

The guards raised their Ion Plasma Railguns and shot at Shirou multiple times but was blocked by an magneto shield that redirected the energy from the blasts past him. He turned around and ran on the platform to the edge.

"No! Guards, get him!"

But it was too late, Shirou ran to the edge and... Jumped over the small railings into the tunnel the stellar lifter created. He dived headfirst into the entrance of the star, the shields surrounding him glowing red in protest but held after he put more power into the shield at cost of the lifespan. Not that he needed it anymore now that he's undoing the work he'd done.

He unclipped the belts of his body and threw them into the star's core at a slightly faster velocity. He hugged himself tight into a fetal position and calmed down using sheer willpower.

'This safeguard has a 00.09% success rate... But atleast I tried, with this. I may have redeemed myself. _**I am the data that represents the cosmos...**_'

The star's bright blue lights dimmed darker and darker. Expanding for a second but growing smaller by the minute. It was a black hole now. An almost invisible spectre only discernible by the big gap devoid of light on the background.

The machine above it warped, it edges breaking of into uncountable pieces. Till it finally fell into the singularity. It maybe a ghost of a sound, but you can almost hear the a scream of a name... Shirou...

=(+)=

-Place Unknown-

A field filled with swords as many as the eyes could see up to the horizon. A hill, and upon it sat a man. Slumped over and bloodied. He sat there, hours, days, weeks. A man appeared over his form. Dressed in red and black with the same visage as the man on the ground.

"It isn't your time yet Shirou. Your sacrifice will be recorded... But I will make sure you'll live. Raise again to stop the madness in this universe within the infinity of the multiverse. I will do this only once, use this chance to truly redeem yourself... Goodbye Shirou, we'll meet again.

"I see now, even this probability was real... Thank you... Shirou." The man on the ground whispered.

The field filled with swords brightened to white, disappearing from reality. As for the man himself. He too was gone.


	15. Composite Hero, The Darkblood attribute

**New story teaser, sorry for that. Third chapter of twin continuum coming soon... Once I get 20 reviews on it. I want to know if you're actually interested. **

* * *

Prologue and Evaluation

=(+)=

There existed a legend from a lost age. A hero with the name of Hero, rumored to be so strong he could annihilated hundred of thousands of armies. With a swing of his sword he could have the very continent itself split into two. Movements so fast he creates whirlwinds and nuclear fusions in his wake. The magic he wielded was so fast you couldn't tell if he was a god in disguise or a true mortal being.

He wore a fearsome demonic blackened armor with a skull-like mask and front curling horns. A dark cloak wrapped around his shoulder able to make him invisible and intangible. It was said that the armor was cursed to limit his power because the speed and strength behind his blows could ignite the atmosphere and potentially destroy our Earth as we know it.

His first enemies were an extinct race only found in scriptures, demons. But the hero was not the one who ended them, infact, he was the one fighting for the demons after a great war. For he saw that the demons were not that different compared to the humans.

They had children, ideals and loved ones same as humans. He saw the evil the humans grew for the planet and their decreasing morality after hundreds years of war. So he changed factions when he saw the demons suffer by his hands and their increasing ideals of peace. Yes, humans were despicable that way because of their genetics while the demons were created just for the sole sake of war. Not cruelty.

Of course it was too late for the world, the hero decided to use a reset bomb. A bomb capable of resetting nature and sterilizing the remaining humans because he can't directly kill them off. He opened a gateway to an hibernation dimension with pacifistic demons and humans, and he left the other humans to their fate. He hoped that the world would recover and that the handful of surviving humans would at least lose their warlike and cruel tendencies.

But the hero will soon return, for he inscripted a message on monolith directly at the center of the north pole, on the bottom of the nordic oceans, still undiscovered. Translated, the message says the Harmonic Convergence will herald the return of the hero in the age of technology and magic, and purify the world again if the humans made the same mistake. This story begins with his return.

=(+)=

The current age, five hundred thousand years after the reset.

Wiltshire England - 2012

A undisturbed empty clearing in forest surrounded by trees far away from Salisbury city. Silent and dark, it was an undiscovered unknown area with a Monolith at the center. Its power somehow steering wanderers from discovering this serene place. Light beams and high wild bushes lights the place with unparalleled beauty that no one will ever be able to observe. Until now.

Reality was breaking from a single focal point at the center of the clearing, crack lines were forming over the monolith glowing with an unnatural light from within. Chunks falling to the ground to be just disintegrated to dust and motes of floating lights. It was an irregularity, painful and agonizing to see. Light and space bended away to form a black round abyss.

Red evil glowing eyes languidly opened from within the dark horrifying place. He surveyed the outside boundary from within the Neo Wolfram Tesseract. Studying it, breathing it, judging it with his savage eyes. Feeling content with what he saw. He set a metallic black boot on the grass of the other side, its edges were unnaturally sharp and spiked. The other boot followed along the rest of his armored form.

He is a demon clad in a foreign material that partially absorbed the light, his black cloak lined with dark red silk within billowing from the faintest trace of wind in the calm evening. He pointed his palm to the ground and gestured his clawed palm up, as if he was commanding the very earth itself to come to him. And it did, a small patch of earth and grass floated itself above his palm. He gazed upon it, inspecting it to scrutiny to the molecular level. He deemed it a match for Earth DNA and let the Patch of dirt fall down to crumble into the hole he made in the ground.

The identified Hero, as his appearance suggest, looked around the clearing. Trying to sense concentrated human life nearby and assess their current ideological situation. Upon finding it he ignored them in favor of more important matters

He calmly stepped away from the clearing, his steps light in a contradiction of his stature. He walked for minutes, hours. There was no rush for him, a immortal being that doesn't acknowledge death has need for hurry. After hours of undisturbed wandering he reached a meadow filled with monoliths of rock and stone. Stonehenge, a mysterious oddity he didn't foresee. He Disregard the few humans he saw gawking at himself.

"Strange... I don't remember putting these here... They are magically enhanced, but no matter. I need to raise my palace regardless of these seven thousand years sympathetic trinkets a child could make... They could at least realize that this meadow is dimensional gatepoint. Amateurs at work again if the sacrifices I smell is of any indication. Sigh, proto-humans."

The irked hero disregarded the boundary field he sensed around the perimeter around the obelisks and walked past the monuments. Men in uniforms were running to him from the nearby roads, he stood still and waited to hear what those people have to say first before he teared everything down to make place for his capital palace from the bleak and dark hibernation dimension where most people lie asleep for thousands of years.

The men stopped next to him, both gasping for breath. The hero was disappointed, the humans degraded to this unlike a time where they could climb mountains and run entire countries without problems. One of the men stood up. His irritation apparent to the apathetic hero.

"Sir, you aren't suppose to be here. You need a special permit to come close to the Stonehenge. We need you to leave the area sir." The hero found his manners lacking in some points but accepted the man's faults. There was no perfection like space-time as it is a concept he interpreted. But the hero was not moved, he created the timeless realm for only 4 hundred thousand years, he used his power to lengthen the time after not finding any human base evolved ecosystem every hundred thousands years of harmonic convergences. But this time there no was need to use his power to keep his people asleep if there was a whole world available to him.

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I can't do that. This area must be demolished to create place for the one kilometer diameter pillar that will hold up my palace. My palace will lift up in after that but this place will be destroyed. I can't do anything about that."

The uniformed man in the back got closer to the other man and whispered in his ear. "Hey Dave, I think he's bat shit insane. Just look at him. Lets hold him in our facility and call the police."

The hero was not amused by their whispering that might be well yells into his ears. His sophisticated upbringing as spiritual servant eons years back grating on him to teach them manners.

"I can hear you two whispering, please stop that. While my name is hero, I do not acknowledge crass and uncouth behavior. I will transport the people in a range of 3 kilometer away from this place. Begone..." He calmly said while waving his hand whereupon dozens of flashing lights appeared that made the people disappear. Including the two men.

"Now, Dual Infinity Wolfram mass switch. Disacknowledging the laws of the universe."

A black tower started appearing two kilometer in the sky, matter materializing downwards creating balconies and hundreds more of the metal like towers. Its form ended with a pentagon like base with extended bridges where gigantic airships hang from. Its refined look was finished with a red pillars under the base that supports its weight like the palace was bleeding blood. It you were to look closely you would see that the pillars were made of a unknown crystalline material.

The hero was floating near one of the red pillars, the open sections of his armor glowing angry red like lava flowing on his body. The field was completely destroyed, a crater of considerable size cleanly cut into a half sphere.

"Soul resonance complete, we are one and one is weightless. Disacknowledged gravity."

The crimson pillars lighted up, an unnatural glow from within shearing through the red haze. A blinding burst that shook the palace up, blowing age old dust and particles from the ancient construction into the cloudless skies. Movement, the entire palace raised from the ground ever so slowly. Buildings and towers shifted in circles around pentagon, 13 spears of blackness came out from the ground where the buildings once were and they circled around the palace in a spherical spiral turning like it was drilling the heavens itself. The dark substance glowed purple, interwoven lights that connected the spears and seemingly made a mesh of eerie armor.

"From ashes of the old foundation of Ragnarock, I command all demons and neo-humans alike to awaken of your slumber! The world, they will know peace and a greater consciousness!"


End file.
